Scrooge For A Day
Scrooge For A Day is a comic story written by Mark Evanier and drawn by Kay Wright. It features Scrooge McDuck, John D. Rockerduck, Donald Duck, the three main Duckburg Beagle Boys, and dozens of other Beagles, all making their debuts, including Great-Grandpappy Beagle as well as 11-45 1/2, 124, 1710, 228-910, 47-521, 54-671, 556-98, 6-18, 77-334, 9-02, 24-628, 220 and Great-Grandma-473-08. The Junior Woodchucks organization is also mentioned. Plot John D. Rockerduck tricks Scrooge McDuck into giving menial jobs to the Beagle Boys just before the special “Boss For A Day” charity event organized by the Junior Woodchucks and to which he has already promised to participate, forcing him to hand over the keys of McDuck Enterprises to the Beagles for a day. But will the Beagles find the tycoon life to be all it's cracked up to be? And how will Scrooge get even with Rockerduck for that dirty deed? References * John D. Rockerduck is the second-richest duck in the world. He loses most of his fortune at the end of the story, though he thinks he'll be able to rebuild his business empire within two weeks. * He, Chief O'Hara and Scrooge McDuck are all members of the Duckburg Chamber of Commerce. * Scrooge describes himself as an "infintillionaire". * Great-Grandpappy Beagle, whose prison number is Number One, is the oldest and wisest Beagle Boy alive. * 47-521 is a cousin of the main three and has been in jail for somewhere between five and ten years ("with time off for good behavior"), for which reason they haven't seen him in a while. * Among their visiting relatives, the Beagles also spot Great-Grandma-473-08, who has arrived "with grandkids number 378-420 through 378-371, inclusive", the female 556-98 (who claims to be "176-617's eighth cousin, twice removed"), 77-334 from Leavenworth, and, all in all, no less than 846 visiting Beagles. * Occupancy of the Money Bin's office by more than 840 persons is unlawful by the laws of Duckburg. Continuity * Great-Grandpappy Beagle would again be mentioned a few months later by the Beagle Boys in a story also written by Mark Evanier and drawn by Kay Wright, The Deep Sea Deed (1975). * A version of Great-Grandpappy Beagle would later become essential to the Beagle Boys' storyline in DuckTales 2017; while significantly shorter, he still closely resembles the comic version featured in the 1975 story. * The story of a character taking over McDuck Enterprises and finding out after a day of running it that the job is harder than they thought would be echoed by Louie Duck in the DuckTales 2017 episode, The Richest Duck in the World. Behind the scenes This story was only ever published in the United States of America in the 1975 The Beagle Boys #23. It was however reprinted in English once, in the Australian Giant #624. It is notable as one of the few vintage American uses of John D. Rockerduck, explicitly as the second-richest duck in the world, no less. Category:Stories Category:Comic Stories Category:Mark Evanier stories Category:Kay Wright stories Category:1975 stories Category:Scrooge McDuck stories Category:John D. Rockerduck stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Beagle Boys stories Category:Great-Grandpappy Beagle stories Category:11-45 1/2 stories Category:124 stories Category:1710 stories Category:228-910 stories Category:47-521 stories Category:54-671 stories Category:556-98 stories Category:6-18 stories Category:77-334 stories Category:9-02 stories Category:Great-Grandma-473-08 stories Category:Junior Woodchucks stories Category:24-628 stories Category:220 stories